A Different Story
by kklover12
Summary: The Kingdom Keepers lives are already hectic. When their mentor, Wayne, reveals he is a son of the Greek god Hephaestus, he also reveals that they are all powerful demigods. He takes them to Camp Half-Blood where they meet Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. But when the Overtakers discover their heritage, a new plot ensues that will destroy Disney and the world as they know it.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_ _Hey guys! So, this is the new story I have been working on for the past few days. I have wanted to do a Percy Jackson/Kingdom Keepers crossover ever since I first read the Percy Jackson series earlier this summer. Please note this is not a Heroes of Olympus crossover with Kingdom Keepers (mainly because I haven't finished reading that series yet). So this is just the original PJ series and the original KK series. This takes place after The Last Olympian and before Shell Game. This would make the Keepers 14/15 (but I'm going with 15) and Percy and Annabeth and most of the main characters of the PJ series 16. This is also going to be mostly in Finn's perspective. I have also rated this story T because of later action scenes not because of age or any "minor suggestive adult themes". Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Percy Jackson. With that out of the way, on with the first chapter! :D_

 _-kklover12_

Finn's POV

This is going to be a long trip. It was 5:45 in the morning. I was currently sitting shotgun in an 8-person van that my mom had rented to take 7 of us to the airport. The chaos had already started. We had just picked up all of the Keepers plus Amanda and Jess to go to New York City. Maybeck, Philby, and Jess were in the back, with Amanda, Willa, and Charlene in the middle seats. Right this moment, Jess was doodling in her journal, Amanda was listening to music, Willa and Philby were talking about the history of New York and the sightseeing, while Maybeck and Charlene were arguing over Maybeck "supposedly" kicking Charlene's seat. I seemed like forever, but was really only about half an hour later, we reached the airport. We got out pretty quickly but we took about 20 minutes to get our stuff out of the trailer we had to rent because there was no way we could fit all of our luggage into the trunk. Charlene had the most luggage, with two sparkly, bright pink rolling suitcases and a rather large slouchy backpack that was a furry white texture.

"We are only going for a week! How many clothes do you need?" Philby asked, staring as Maybeck and I got her luggage out of the trailer.

"Please," Maybeck said, "One of these is for her makeup."

Charlene made a face at him. "I like options and my makeup is going in my backpack. I'm not losing my makeup if my luggage gets lost."

Maybeck rolled his eyes and proceeded to grab his stuff. To be fair, he didn't have much room to talk. Maybeck's bag was huge. He had a camouflage rolling duffel and a large black backpack that was one of those heavy duty types with all of the straps and clips. It looked like luggage that the military would use. Philby's luggage looked like he was about to go backpacking in the wilderness. He had a bright orange duffel bag that he wore like a backpack and a cross body computer bag. He claimed it was all he needed on the flight, which was probably true for him. Willa had a small purple rolling suitcase with her huge tan school backpack. She didn't say what was in there, but I suspected it was a small library. Amada and Jess only had their backpacks that they had traveled with ever since Baltimore. Wayne had bought them some of the Disney merchandise luggage. They each had a small rolling suitcase plus their backpacks. Amanda had a black one with different Mickey Mouse faces in different colors. Jess had a white one that had different character sketches on it. I just had a plain black suitcase and my blue school backpack.

After all of the luggage was unpacked from our trailer, my mom came up to me. She handed me a folder that had all of our tickets and other travel stuff.

"Now, you all have your IDs and everything, right?" she asked.

"Yes, mom." I said. But she didn't look convinced until Amanda and Willa told her we were fine.

We went into the airport and I noticed how busy it was. I check all of our luggage in with little help from Maybeck. Philby had gone off to talk to a security officer about some tech thing and Willa went to drag him back. Charlene was talking to some boys by the departure schedule. Amanda and Jess were sitting on a bench. Amanda was leaning over Jess' shoulder as she was sketching. I would have gone to investigate but Maybeck went back over Charlene and dragged her over to the girls as I finished with the luggage. Willa and Philby joined us.

"Ready?" Philby asked.

"Let's go eat!" Maybeck said.

"We have to go through security first." Willa said.

"Let's go." I said.

It was Maybeck, Amanda, and Jess' first time on an airplane. Willa's family had gone on a tour of the U.S. when she was 10. Philby had spent some of his life in England and still went back annually. Charlene had gone to several gymnastics competitions out of state. I had gone to visit family in Oregon and Rhode Island a few times, but I had always felt like I wasn't meant to be up there. I stuck to car or boat travel as much as possible. We guided them through the process until we were successfully on the other side of security. Maybeck immediately spotted a Bagel place and ran over, dragging Jess with him. We all followed and soon had bagels with cream cheese or butter in our hands. Philby found our gate and we still had 20 minutes until we boarded. Amanda was mesmerized by the action outside of the huge windows. Willa was explaining to her what was happening. Philby was on his phone, no doubt researching something. Maybeck, still hungry after eating his and half of Philby's bagels was in a store with Charlene a few feet away. Jess sat next to me still drawing.

"Hey. Another dream?" I asked her.

She looked up at me. "Yeah, but I have been drawing the same scene for 3 days." She said.

"Can I see?" I asked, tentatively.

I knew Jess was picky about who she showed her sketches to, but she handed it over. It seemed to be several ideas meshed together in a collage. It showed a taxi, a centaur, what seemed to be a large house in the middle of strawberry fields, and a picture of what seemed to be me in armor. I didn't have time to comment though because a voice came over the intercom and announce that we were going to start boarding. Charlene and Maybeck came out from the store and we got in line to board the plane. The plane was huge. We sat in the back so that we could be together. There were three rows across. The rows on either end had two seats while the middle row had three. We took up three rows: two on the left side and one in the middle. Amanda took a window seat with Jess next to her and Willa took the other window seat with Philby next to her. That meant I got to sit with Charlene and Maybeck, great. When we took off, I think Maybeck would have torn the armrests off if he could.

A few minutes before we were supposed to land, Philby turned to me.

"Can I see the note again?" he asked. I pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to him. It said:

 _Meet me in Times Square on June 15_ _th_

 _To see where you truly came from_

 _-W_

We hadn't exactly figured it out completely yet. Willa and Philby had thought earlier that Wayne was going to tell us more about how we became DHIs. But now Philby turned back to me rereading the note.

"What did your parents say when you said Wayne needed us in New York?" he asked me.

I tried to remember. Then it hit me what he was getting at.

"My mom kind of was a little weird but she tried to cover it up." I said.

"My mom and dad were a little weird. Right before we left they told me I was adopted." He said. That got Charlene's attention from next to me.

"Your parents told you that just before you left?" she asked him.

"Yeah, just this morning. Why?" he said.

"My mom said that she adopted me last night!" Charlene said.

Before we could get any further, the seatbelt sign came on and the pilot's voice came over the speakers.

"We are making our descent down to New York City. The time is now 9:57. We should be landing on time by 10:05. Please return to your designated seats and put on your seatbelts."

As we got off the plane, we had to buy Maybeck some water because he looked like he was going to puke. We gathered our luggage and caught two taxis to Times Square. We found Wayne outside of the Disney Store, no surprise there. He guided us into a back room. We all sat down and he stood at the head of the table.

"There is something you all should know." He started.

"You were picked to be DHIs because of your personalities, your skills, and your heritage." He emphasized the last reason.

"Our heritage?" Maybeck asked.

"Our parents." Philby said, his British accent coming out.

"One of your parents in particular." Wayne said.

At this point, all of our attention was on Wayne. The next words we would never forget.

"You are all demigods."


	2. Chapter 2

Finn's POV

Maybeck exploded when Willa explained what they were. She and Philby, of course, were the only ones who knew what Wayne meant. Maybeck started saying quite a few choice words that would have gotten him in detention at school. Charlene attempted to calm him down but I could see she was just as upset. Philby was staring at the wall while Willa was looking at him sadly. Amanda didn't notice that her chair was an inch off of the ground. Jess was rummaging in her bag for something. I was in shock. My parents had led me to believe that they were my real parents and now one of them wasn't. I wasn't happy, but this reaction won't help anything.

"Terry, none of us are happy, but you need to calm down!" Charlene said, trying to pull Maybeck back to his seat.

"My parents are dead! And now you're telling me one is a Greek God!" He said.

"Sit down, Maybeck!" I said.

He looked at me but reluctantly sat down. Now everyone was looking at me. I addressed Wayne.

"So, you knew? The whole time we've known you, you knew one of our parents wasn't who they said they were?"

"Over the years, I've watched Walt Disney World grow. Everyone who came was happy: mortal and demigod alike. As it became more popular, monsters fled the area, and more and more half-bloods and other creatures move here. Including me." He said.

"So, you are a demigod, too." Philby asked.

"My father is the god of blacksmiths and fire." He said.

"Hephaestus." Philby and Willa said simultaneously.

"Shh." Wayne said looking up, nervously. "Names have power."

"You said something about monsters." Philby said.

Wayne nodded. "Like what?" Philby asked.

"We aren't going to think about that. I am taking all of you to the only safe place on Earth for people like us." He said.

"Wait!" I said, louder than I meant to. Everyone stopped.

"What do you mean, 'only place safe'?" I asked.

"Even in Orlando, well," Wayne said, "Orlando has its own form of monsters."

"The Overtakers?" I asked.

"Please, Finn. We must go, before something happens." He said.

"What will happen? We aren't causing any trouble."

"It's only a matter of time." Wayne said, he sounded like he was started to panic. I had never seen him like this.

"Finn maybe we should…" Amanda started. But she was cut off by the door opening. A young boy came in, probably a little older than us. He wore an orange tee shirt, some jeans, and a hat. He walked on crutches. He had dark curly hair and brown eyes.

"Sir!" The boy said.

"Grover, what's wrong?" Wayne asked.

"I smell them." He said.

"Go!" Wayne said, pushing Willa and Philby over the boy, Grover.

"Hi! We have got to go." Grover said, taking Willa and Philby with them out the door. Jess grabbed Charlene's hand and left, with Maybeck following after. Amanda grabbed my hand but I stayed put. Wayne noticed.

"Finn, I know I haven't explained everything, but…" Wayne started to say.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." I said, before giving into Amanda.

As we walked outside, we were met by Grover waiting.

"Where is everyone?" Wayne asked.

"I sent them ahead with Annabeth." He said. "But we must hurry. 10 demigods and a satyr have a pretty strong scent."

"10 demigods and a what?" Amanda asked.

"The seven of you, Wayne, Annabeth, Percy, and me." He said. "We can explain when we get to camp."

We walked until we got to a deserted alleyway. Well, it was deserted except for us, two more teenagers, and 4 very large horses with wings. Yep, you heard me right, wings. Charlene was being helped on by a boy with jet black hair and the same color eyes I had, sea green. Maybeck seemed to be very against the idea. Jess was staring at the winged horses while Willa and Philby were having a discussion with a blonde haired girl with stormy grey eyes.

"Calm down, Maybeck it's just a horse. And a pretty one." Charlene was saying from a top a beautiful horse.

 _Thank you!_

I heard a voice speak from inside my head. That made me jump but I don't think anyone noticed. Amanda was now admiring the horses with Jess. Wayne was talking to the Grover kid.

"Whitman!" Maybeck said. "Are you okay with this?"

"Um…" I started, walking over to the horses.

"Come on, Finn." Charlene said, "They're friendly."

"Hi. I'm Percy." The boy with the black hair said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Finn." I said.

"Finn, tell Maybeck that the ponies are perfectly friendly." Charlene said from atop the horse.

"Tell Charlie that she can't just hop on a winged horse if a stranger tells her to." Maybeck said, crossing his arm.

"Stop it, both of you." I said. "Charlene don't hop on the horses right away, Maybeck the horses are fine."

They both seemed about to argue, but just then Jess was about to fall from another winged horse. I started for her but I was blasted into a wall and then squashed by Jess.

"Sorry." Amanda said running over to us.

"You okay, Finn?" Jess asked sliding off from on top of me.

"Yep." I said, gasping for air, "Good. Glad I broke your fall."

"How did that happen?" asked the Grover kid. They must have not seen Amanda. That would be a lot of explaining to do.

Wayne got onto a horse with ease. I helped Jess up with him. Charlene was already onto a horse that Maybeck was trying to help Grover onto, but Grover didn't need his help. He hopped right on with ease. Maybeck was getting irritable but got on anyway. Annabeth was helping Willa on another horse with Philby. Percy was on a pure black horse with Amanda. I didn't know this Percy kid, but I was a little mad at Wayne so I got on with them. Then, we took off. We were headed for this camp, and we were in for a real awakening.


End file.
